Georges St. Pierre vs. Josh Koscheck 1
Both fighters were nearly identical, the same exact height and reach with Josh Koscheck being three years older. The fight was Georges St. Pierre's first after losing the title in an upset to Matt Serra. The fight was also only Koscheck's second professional mixed martial arts loss. The fight was considered by some to be one of the most competitive in St. Pierre's career, excepting the first fight with Matt Hughes. The Fight The first round began. The crowd was already chanting 'GSP'. They touched gloves. Koscheck looked ready tos trike. St. Pierre blocked an overhand right. St. Pierre stalking. St. Pierre blocked an overhand right and dodged another. He landed a leg kick. He shot and got a double to guard with four thirty remaining. Koscheck was controlling St. Pierre's left arm. St. Pierre passed nicely to half-guard after a moment with four fifteen. Koscheck retained guard. St. Pierre passed to half-guard again. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Koscheck was doing a great job of defending the pass but then again I'm a nuthugger of Koscheck. Koscheck got a single butterfly in, almost guard. Three fifteen. St. Pierre landed an elbow. Koscheck landed an elbow from the bottom. Three minutes with another big elbow from the top and another. Koscheck retained guard now. St. Pierre put him against the fence. Two thirty-five as St. Pierre passed back to half-guard. St. Pierre landed a trio of elbows. Koscheck retained guard. Two fifteen as St. Pierre passed again to half-guard. St. Pierre landed another elbow. Nothing significant. Two minutes as St. Pierre landed a pair of pitterpatter lefts. Koscheck grabbed a single and pressed forward, St. Pierre was stuffing it so far. One thirty-five. He put St. Pierre down beautifully and he was almost mounted. One fifteen. One minute as St. Pierre put in the butterflies. Koscheck was almost mounting. Koscheck landed an elbow with thirty-five. St. Pierre regained full guard. St. Pierre was warned for grabbing the fence like he did defending the single. He grabbed it again and wasn't warned. Fifteen. Koscheck landed a right hand. The first round ended. Koscheck strolled purposefully back to his corner. 'Stay relaxed and explosive inside,' Koscheck's corner told him. 'Make sure you stuff the single,' Jackson said. The second round began. St. Pierre faked the Superman jab. He landed an inside leg kick. He faked the Superman jab and landed a leg kick and got a single to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen remaining. St. Pierre was working for a kimura. Four minutes. St. Pierre had it locked up. Koscheck escaped. Three thirty-five. St. Pierre worked for the kimura again. He nearly had that. Three fifteen remaining. St. Pierre almost had that, it was tight. Three minutes. St. Pierre almost had it behind the back. Koscheck escaped again. St. Pierre passed to side control. Two thirty-five. St. Pierre landed a pair of elbows. Two fifteen. St. Pierre had the back in a scramble and then got back to half-guard. Koscheck got back to guard eating an elbow. Two minutes. St. Pierre passed back to half-guard. One thirty-five remaining. St. Pierre worked for the kimura again. He almost had that but Koscheck was grabbing the shorts. One fifteen. St. Pierre landed a body shot. One minute. Still working for it, a pair of body shots and a hammerfist. A trio of elbows to the thigh, he was warned for 12x6. Thirty-five. St. Pierre was really yanking on that. Koscheck was warned for holding the shorts. Fifteen. St. Pierre almost had it yanked out. A pair of 12x6 elbows to the ribs. The second round ended. The third round began. St. Pierre landed an inside leg kick. Koscheck landed that right hand. Four thirty-five. Koscheck blocked a body kick. St. Pierre landed an inside leg kick. Four fifteen. He faked the Superman and landed a leg kick and then another. Four minutes. Koscheck landed a left hook and ate a leg kick. Three thirty-five as Koscheck missed another big right hand. St. Pierre landed an inside leg kick. St. Pierre landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen with a leg kick after faking the Superman once again. St. Pierre landed a jab. Three minutes with a missed high kick. He faked the Superman and missed a kick. Two thirty-five with an inside leg kick. A hard inside leg kick. Another one along with a jab. Two fifteen. Koscheck worked for a single-leg. St. Pierre was defending. Two minutes. Just standing there stalling. St. Pierre stuffed it and landed on top to the butterflies and landed an elbow. Koscheck retained guard. One thirty. A pair of elbows from St. Pierre. Another good elbow. Another good elbow as well. One fifteen with another elbow. A pair of body shots. A hard left elbow and another one as well. One minute. The crowd chanted 'GSP'. A hard right and a body shot. St. Pierre defended an armbar. He landed a left-right elbow combo. Another elbow. Thirty. Fifteen. St. Pierre landed a decent elbow there. Koscheck was going crazy landing hammerfists from the body. St. Pierre dropped back for a kneebar as the third round ended. St. Pierre did the belt motion around the waist. Koscheck came over to hug him. St. Pierre had the unanimosu decision.